So Far From Home
by bookworm389
Summary: Alfons Heidrich was dreaming. At least that’s what his brain kept telling him because there was know way this was happening. There was no way his best friend had dragged him into another world. No way that all Ed’s stories were true. ON HOLD PENDING REDO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own

This is my first fic so constructive criticism would be nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfons Heidrich was dreaming. At least that's what his brain kept telling him because there was know way this was happening. There was no way his best friend had dragged him into another world. No way that all Ed's stories were true.

He was sitting huddled by a pile of rubble as Ed, his brother Al, and a dark haired man who shot fire out of his hands finished off the last on Eckhart's army. Beside Alfons was Winry, who was apparently a friend of Ed's even though she had threatened to "bash his head in so far it comes out his ass" for making them worry.

"So, what's your name again?" Winry looked at Alfons with a small smile. She reminded him of his sister, Marie before she died.

"Alfons Heidrich"

"You a friend of Ed's"

"Yes"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Ow!" Where had that wrench came from?

"I'll ask again. Are you ok?" Winry was holding the wrench tightly in her hand.

"Yes." The wrench lifted. "No, of course not, I'm in another world with no way of getting home." Winry sighed and lowered the wrench. Ed was the only one who knew what being this lost felt like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fullmetal behind you!" Ed whirled around and kicked away the last suit of armor with his automail foot.

"Is that all of them?" Roy Mustang nodded and pulled off one of his gloves.

"Ok, I've got a couple questions for you.

"Is this really the time?" Poor Ed's nerves were shot. He had pulled Alfons into the rocket to keep Hess from shooting him, resulting in a very cramped blast through the gate which had vanished as soon as Eckhart's rocket came through.

"Yes shorty"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT AS..." Mustang held up his hand.

"I didn't say that. All I want to know who the kid who looks like your brother is and how the hell you got here."

Ed sighed, this was going to take some explaining.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their favorites.

goldacharmed: Don't worry, I plan to keep this story going awhile

Disclaimer: I write fanfiction, I share a computer with a boy half my height and I'm obsessed with books. So no I don't own FMA.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Alfons is the double of Alphonse, and you came through the Gate in a rocket, which is a machine you fly in?" Ed sighed and nodded. Roy had been saying this over and over again during the ride to a military clinic. Al needed help since he still was out cold and Mustang had threatened to drag Ed and Alfons there is they didn't let the doctors check them for any other world illnesses.

Alfons had been withdrawn and silent since he had crawled out of the mangled rocket remains. Ed could understand why but was still trying to draw a smile out of his friend. The closest he had gotten was an amazed stare when he transmuted his arm into a mini rocket and got clobbered by Winry for "messing with the work she had put her blood, sweat and tears into."

Alphonse was lying on a nearby bed hooked up to a myriad of monitors that measured things Ed hadn't bothered to ask about. The doctors had put his fainting up to elevated stress and had ordered Ed and Alfons to stay for observation. So of course Mustang and Winry stayed to, as if they thought Ed would disappear again if they turned their backs.

"Ed" Winry said softly. "What was it like, the other world?"

"Kind of like here, no alchemy though" Alfons looked up, listing to Ed, sometimes nodding or rolling his eyes.

Ed's stories stopped when a low moaning came from the bed. Alphonse was waking up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother…" Al moaned than opened his eyes. "BROTHER!!" He shot from the bed, landing on Ed's automail. "That hurt. Why do I always land on that arm?"

"Al..." Ed breathed. "You remember…" Before Ed disappeared, Al always seemed to land on his automail arm if he fell, but he shouldn't remember.

"It was when the gate fell. The flash brought them ba-"Al broke off, staring over Ed's head at Alfons. For all the attention he had paid him earlier Alfons might not have even existed. Now, Al looked at him like he had two heads.

"Who are you?'

Alfons jerked. "I'm Alfons Heidrich."

"Al Elric." The boys looked at each other silently.

"Hey Ed! Oh!" Jean Havoc stuck his head in the door, breaking the silence. "Command sent these for you and Mustang." He tossed envelopes to Ed and Roy.

"Jeez! I can't get rid of these guys!" Ed moaned. Both letters said that Ed and Roy were being given their old ranks: Major and Brigadier General and their State Alchemist titles. "Gone in another world for two years and they still have me leashed."

Havoc laughed. "Hey Boss, guess command's trying to make it like you never demoted yourself 'cause they assigned all the old crew under you again." Mustang groaned.

"Great, remind me to start buying aspirin again."

Havoc grinned. Then he noticed Alfons. "Hey who's this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining who Alfons was to Havoc and than again to the rest of the crew who decided to pop in about that time, Ed had to make sure Alfons actually lived through the encounter.

"Falman said a shock could make him speak so maybe Riza should shoot him." was Breda's idea. This was going to be a long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfons will start acting normal again and the action will pick up next chapter I _promise. _

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Reviews! Food for the soul!

Disclaimer: see other chapters

This is the chapter I've been waiting for 'because the idea of Alfons using alchemy was what started this fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three days the Ed and the Als were cleared to leave the hospital. The doctors had been trying to get them to stay but Ed had said that if they wanted them to stay they would have to put up with him blowing up any piece of equipment he could get his hands on. They hadn't been sure if he was bluffing or not but when the doctors saw the way he looked at the heart monitors they had quickly agreed to release the boys.

Winry had picked the boys from the hospital and brought them to Resembool for a short vacation, or as Ed put it, "She just wants to hurt me even more." So here they were.

Being away from the city was having a positive affect on Alfons. He had spent most of his life in large smog filled cities and clean air didn't hurt when it came to his coughing either. Since crossing to Ed's world, he had only broken into a coughing fit once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey brother"

'Yah?"

"We go back tomorrow don't we?"

"Yes" Ed's voice changed. He wasn't really looking forward to seeing Mustang again. Knowing him. Mustang had already thought up several short jokes to make up for the two years of lost time.

"Alfons?" Ed looked over at where Alfons was lying on the grass. He had started talking again and had spent the last few days talking to anyone who would listen about rockets.

"Hm?"

"Are you coming back to Central with us? I mean Winry will let you stay if you want to."

Alfons frowned, he liked being here in Resembool but it was quiet and he liked the bustle of the cities. Besides, Ed traveled a lot and knowing him, things were never quiet where he was.

"I'll go wherever you guys go." Alfons sat up. "But, you do a lot of fighting right?"

"Only because Ed overreacts whenever someone calls him short; or if they're just another idiot who tries to resist the military. Al said only half sarcastically.

"Right, and I can't shoot and I can't fight hand to hand so, will you guys teach me alchemy?"

Ed blinked. "You might not be able to use alchemy because you come from the science side of the gate but it's worth a shot."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, alchemy is analyzing something, breaking it down and rebuilding it as something else; and you activate the arrays by spreading your energy between you and the circle." Alfons looked up from the Alchemy for Beginners book in his lap. They were about half an hour away from Central and he had taken the chance to review the basics. He had pulled off a few simple transmutations and was improving steadily.

Al and Ed were surprised that Alfons could work alchemy and didn't really shy away from saying it. Ed had said that "If you even think about getting better at alchemy than me I will kick your…" Ed's voice had been cut off by Winry clobbering him with her wrench. Luckily that had been right before they left so Ed had escaped major harm.

"Hey there's Central now." Al looked over at Ed than at Alfons. "He's _still_asleep. Ten minutes to Central and Brother's still asleep.

The boys looked at each other than at Ed. At the same moment they cracked into evil grins.

It wasn't until Ed woke up that he realized that Al and Alfons had turned his black clothes pink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note on clothes: Ed and Al are both wearing the red coat over black clothes outfit and Alfons is wearing what ever he wears in the movie. (to lazy to go look) Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't know how much longer this story is going to be but there's a 98.9 of a sequel.

Disclaimer: FMA is not owned by me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy glanced over Ed's head at his crew. Before the boys had come in everybody has more or less been doing what they were supposed to. However, even Riza was listening to Alfons detail a story that had something to do with Ed and pink, lots and lots of pink. Wait a minute.

"Ed, take off your coat." Ed glared at Mustang than slowly lowered his coat reveling the bright pink clothes were there should be black. Everyone in the room stared.

"Did you know that the difference between black and pink is only about one chemical bond?" Al laughed, dodging Ed's fist.

"Man boss, didn't know that you liked girly colors."

"Guess I know what color paper to put your next mission on."

"Pink looks good on you squirt." Breda gulped as Ed slowly turned to face him with a blank look on his face.

"Care to say that again?" Ed hissed.

"I-I said that pink brings out your large height sir" Breda stammered. Ed glared and turned around.

Clapping his hands to his clothes Ed looked innocently at Mustang. "So, what's this new mission?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfons stared out the window. Central was a large city like Munich but with differences. Good thing the cities layout was simple if you thought about it. Military headquarters was in the center of the city and commercial districts lay in a circle around it. Around those were residential areas. Right now they were somewhere in between, in one of the many inns catering to soldiers and their families.

Ed had stayed behind at the office to do what he called "paperwork from the depths of hell." and asked him and Al to find a place to stay for the few days they would be in Central. In a few days they would leave to complete the mission that Ed still had to explain to him. Until than, he and Al were content to make sure that Ed would never forget this night.

"Should I put the raw eggs in his pillow or his sheets or should it be both."

"Both, and in his pajamas"

"I put that kitten we found on his bed, it's sleeping." The gray and black kitten had surprised them when she had crawled out of the garbage can on the corner. Both Als were determined to keep this kitten even though both had experienced Ed's inexplicable hatred slash fear of cats.

"Man, what a day." Ed trudged up the steps to room number 13. The paperwork had just kept coming and coming. Ten stacks, each five feet high; Hawkeye had just sat there, polishing her gun as he and Mustang signed papers for hours.

"Al? Alfons? You guys awake?" Ed saw two lumps on the beds. "Guess they got tired." Ed collapsed on the bed, than sat up. "Could have sworn I heard a crunch and a mew" He stood up and looked at the bed.

Raw egg was splattered all over the sheets and his pillow. To make matters worse, at the end of the bed sat a very indigent kitten.

"That giggling I hear better be the radiator!" Ed shouted.

"Sorry brother"

"Come out so I can show you just how I took that."

"We won't come out until you promise not to hurt us."

"Promise" Ed crossed his fingers as Al and Alfons crept out from under the beds, pulling their bags out from under the sheets.

"Can we keep Sombra?" Alfons asked.

"Sombra?"

"The cat, it's Spanish for shadow."

"What the hell's Spanish?"

"The language spoke in Spain, a country in the world you lived in for almost two years."

"And where did she come from and why are there eggs in the bed?"

"Boredom does evil things to the mind. Does Sombra stay?"

"Okay she stays. Now get the egg out of the bed, we leave in the morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just had to put in a cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except FMA DVDS and a half full notebook.

Here's Chapter 5, should be a few more chapters.

Sorry it's short I got a mild case of writers block

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mustang said that these brothers are making bombs with a combination of science and alchemy. He wants me to find out why and by me we all know he means us." Ed leaned back into the train seat making Sombra yelp.

"What kind of bombs?"

"I don't know; big exploding bombs." Ed snapped and pulled Sombra out from behind him. She seemed to think she was Ed's cat despite his constant attempts to ditch her somewhere.

Alphonse rolled his eyes and resumed staring out the window. Alfons had fallen asleep ages ago and Alphonse didn't blame him. Even after almost two years he still found it hard to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost two hours later the train pulled into Hayville station. The small Eastern village was adeptly named. The only things in sight besides a small cluster of buildings were fields of hay.

"Uh, why does this town even have a train station?" Al asked, peering off into the distance.

"Helps with shipping hay to wherever they need it I guess." Ed shrugged. "Mustang said the brothers were a miles walk southeast from Hayville. They live in some old dilapidated house by a small lake."

"They blow the house up themselves?"

"I guess" Ed smirked. Moments later the house appeared on the horizon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone home?" Ed banged on the walls, trying not to drop Sombra.

"Maybe they're out." Alfons suggested. The smell of gasoline and burning that was so familiar to him was in this place's walls. They were in the right place.

Alphonse pulled his gloves with the transmutation circles on them out of his pocket. He looked at them for a long moment. He remembered the gate now, he didn't need them anymore.

"Alfons catch!" He tossed the gloves into the air. Alfons reached up to take them but missed and they landed on his eyes.

"Hm, not as skilled as you appear child." a voice wafted out of the house. Seconds later, two men stepped into the light. They were almost identical, down to the powder stains on their fingers.

"Who are you?"

The man laughed. "An odd question seeing that you and your companions were sent here to find us."

"How did you-"Ed faltered when the men grinned.

"Only reason anybody would come out here" Both men raised their hands. The one on the left pulled out two guns and the other readied his hands for alchemy. "but they should have known we wouldn't allow you to see what we're doing or let you leave alive

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

This chapter will most likely get redone because I'm not to happy with how the battle turned out. Any input greatly appreciated. Sorry it's so short!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many things happened at once. Both men went on the attack at the same time. Ed ducked and slammed his hands to the ground. A wall shot up from the ground, blocking the shots.

"That kid…" The man holding the gun cursed and aimed at Alfons, who by now had gotten the gloves off his eyes and on his hands. Alfons wasn't skilled enough in alchemy to defend himself. He was a sitting target.

"Say bye-bye" The man made to pull the trigger. Alfons looked around, Ed was fighting the alchemy user and Al was nowhere in sight, most likely hiding Sombra.

"You get away from my brother!" Al came out of nowhere, slamming the man into the ground, where he remained, unconscious. Alfons looked up, Ed wasn't anywhere near so who… Then it hit him, Al meant him. Al thought of him as his brother.

"Where's Ed?" Al looked at him as if everything was normal. Maybe it was. After all, Al had lost his brother for almost two years. It made since that he would latch on to Ed and any one else he stayed with.

"Hello! Miss much?" Ed appeared out of nowhere, Sombra on his shoulder.

"No… Where's the…"

"Oh! He's about ten feet that way with his hands trapped between two rocks the size of my head." Al and Alfons stared at him. "He gave my no other choice! He called me a midget."

"Only you brother, only you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse sat on the ground holding Sombra. It was a miracle the kitten had escaped with only a few cuts.

He had tried to hide her but… he looked at Alfons. The boy had had a close call. A few more seconds and…

"Are you ok?" Alphonse looked up. He should be asking Alfons that not the other way around!

"I'm fine why?"

"Just looking after my family. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Alfons, come look." Ed called from within the shack. "I found something. Alfons moaned. The last several "somethings" had been old instruments that while having the same purpose as ones he had used back home but were almost unrecognizable. Alphonse tried to explain them but had lost him in the alchemy jargon.

"If its some half broken tool that looks like something Fraulein Gracia would throw in the dumpster I'd rather help Alphonse with the transmutation circles." The floor of the shack was covered in complicated arrays. Al had asked for his help in decoding the symbols within. Each symbol had a different meaning and those meanings affected what type of alchemy the array could perform. These had fire and air symbols scattered through an earth symbol

"Its something you'll recognize I promise."

Alfons stood and walked over to where Ed was cataloging the brother's equipment. "What is it? Whoa."

There in front of him were the machines he used at home. The ones used to build rockets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
